One week, one pairing Jercy
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Un chapitre par jour du lundi 14 août au dimanche 20 août sur le plus bel OTP du monde. [Reposté depuis Wattpad]
1. Jour 1

**_Je ne vois pas quoi vous dire si ce n'est que c'est très vieux donc pas de grande qualité... Bonne lecture ?_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

Jour 1 – Premier baiser

Jason avait déjà embrassé un grand nombre de personnes dans les quelques années qui composaient sa vie. Enfin, il pensait avoir déjà embrassé un grand nombre de personnes... Amnésie faisant son effet, il pensait simplement que c'était le cas. Piper en tout cas, il l'avait embrassée plus d'une fois. Normal vous direz, c'est de sa copine dont il est question !Parlons-en, de sa copine ; la relation établie entre Jason et Piper était bien l'une des relations les plus étranges et les plus fausses ayant existé sur cette planète ! Cependant, il avait pensé que donner une chance à cette relation ne le tuerait pas, et il a demandé à Piper de sortir avec lui de manière un peu plus officielle. Désormais, cela faisait 6 mois qu'il était en couple avec elle, mais quelque chose n'allait pas...Jason ne ressentait rien de bien concret pour la fille d'Aphrodite, si ce n'est de l'amitié et beaucoup d'affection, mais rien qui pouvait être de l'amour romantique ou quelque chose dans ce style-là.

« La terre appelle Jason Grace, Jason Grace, est-ce que vous nous recevez ? »

Jason releva la tête et lança un regard désolé à Léo qui venait de le tirer de ses pensées. Il était assis à la table de Percy avec les autres « Héros de l'Olympe » comprenant Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Léo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna et lui. Will Solace, le fils d'Apollon, était venu contrôler l'alimentation de Nico en l'assommant de recommandations. Hazel et Reyna regardaient la scène mi-amusées, mi-inquiètes. Piper et Percy avaient l'air plongés dans un débat et Annabeth les regardait hurler, un ait désespéré sur le visage. Restait Léo et Frank, respectivement à sa gauche et à sa droite, attendant visiblement un mot de la part de Jason.

« Excuse-moi Léo, je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées... s'excusa-t-il.

\- Tu avais l'air complètement ailleurs, Jason, commença Frank, est-ce que... »

Frank fut coupé dans son élan par Percy qui sauta sur ses pieds, fit le tour de la table pour se positionner juste derrière Jason ;

« Je vais prendre Jason en otage, reste à ta place Piper, je suis armé ! »

Sur ces mots, Percy passa l'un de ses bras autour du cou de Jason et il l'incita à se lever. Jason obéit, habitué aux bêtises de Percy mais surtout à cause des frissons provoqués par la proximité de l'autre garçon. Ensemble, ils reculèrent doucement jusqu'à se retrouver seuls, face à l'arbre de Thalia.

« Je peux savoir ce que tout ça veut dire ? demanda Jason.

\- Je t'ai pris en otage Grace, tu m'appartiens désormais ! » Percy lui fit son fameux sourire annonciateur de problèmes, à la fois craquant et sexy... selon les filles de la colonie, pas de l'avis de Jason... !

« Je t'appartiens ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ca veut dire, répondit l'autre en passant le doigt sur le torse du plus jeune, provoquant d'autres frissons à Jason, que tu es à moi et que tu dois faire tout ce que je te demande ! »

A ce stade, Jason était encore plus perdu qu'au départ et regardait Percy dans ses yeux couleur océan. Il trouvait ça mignon, d'avoir à baisser la tête pour regarder l'autre. Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de centimètres de différence entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais assez pour que Percy se sente offusqué lorsqu'on évoque sa taille en face de Jason.

« Jason ?

\- Oui Percy ?

\- Est-ce que tu aimes Piper ? »Cette question surprit le romain, il n'y était pas du tout préparé et commença à se poser mille questions...

« Tu as été envoyé par Piper pour me poser ce genre de questions ?

\- Non, je te la pose par curiosité. Tu peux répondre sans crainte.

\- Oui, bien sûr que je l'aime ! »

Sa réponse parut attrister Percy, un flash de déception passa dans les yeux du grec qui finit par sourire gentiment à Jason en se reculant. Jason attrapa le bras de Percy avant même qu'il ne comprenne exactement ce qu'il faisait, et il fit glisser sa main pour attraper celle de son cousin. Fuyant son regard interrogateur, il le plaqua avec douceur contre l'arbre le plus proche et finit par s'autoriser à plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Jamais de sa vie entière Jason n'avait autant su avec certitude ce qu'il devait faire ; il combla le vide entre son visage et celui de Percy, et après avoir reçu un accord sous la forme d'une douce caresse sur la joue, il embrassa Percy.Même s'il avait embrassé un grand nombre de personnes dans sa vie, aucun des baisers n'avait eu le goût ni offert la même sensation que celui de son premier baiser avec Percy. Les lèvres du fils de Poséidon avaient le goût de mer et de quelque chose de sucré... peut-être des marshmallows ? (Jason se souvenait avoir vu Percy en manger i peine une ou deux heures). Sa main droite encore sur sa joue et sa main gauche posée sur le bas de son dos, Percy s'appuyait à moitié sur l'arbre et se pressait le plus possible contre Jason.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se séparèrent légèrement essoufflés et se regardèrent un moment, front contre front, des sourires idiots s'étalant sur leurs visages.

« Tu iras parler avec Piper, pas vrai? S'enquit Percy en chuchotant. Parce que tu es à moi maintenant... Et je n'aime pas partager. »

Jason sourit, amusé par le sérieux de son ami, et lui embrassa le front en se reculant ;

« C'est promis, je lui dois au moins ça et à toi aussi.

\- C'est bien Sparky, t'es une fille bien ! »

Percy sourit, vola un dernier baiser à Jason et montra du doigt Piper qui s'avançait vers eux ; oui, il leur devait bien, à sa meilleure amie et à l'homme qu'il aimait.


	2. Jour 2

Jour 2- Nos parents

« Percy, tu sais qu'il faudra un jour qu'on dise à nos pères et à ta mère que nous sommes en couple... Pas vrai ? »

Et voilà, encore cette stupide phrase qui était devenue le mot d'ordre de Jason ces derniers jours... Bien sûr que Percy le savait ! Il adorait en parler à sa mère, et même à son père, mais pas sous la pression comme ça ! Jason savait y faire pour la lui mettre et de manière toujours s'y inattendue qu'il n'avait aucun moyen pour s'y préparer mentalement parlant. (LA PRESSION, PAS AUTRE CHOSE !) Alors quand sa mère lui proposa d'amener un ami pour les fêtes de fin d'année, il n'hésita pas à embarquer son copain avec lui. Le dire, ce n'est pas le plus difficile dans l'affaire, le plus compliqué c'est COMMENT vont réagir les personnes à qui on le dit ; Thalia avait très bien réagi, si on considère qu'être pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable en lâchant des petits « Oh mes Dieux » ou des « Je le savaiiiis » est une bonne réaction... Alors Percy redoutait la réaction de son père plus que de raison, celle du père de Jason aussi et peut-être un peu celle de Paul... Argh ! Pourquoi c'est aussi compliqué de présenter son copain comme tel à ses parents ? Il ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère, parce qu'il était avec un homme et qu'elle n'aurait peut être jamais de petits enfants ou de belle-fille avec qui parler trucs de filles. A la place, elle allait avoir Jason Grace, fils de Jupiter, predator... praetor romain et même un peu prêtre.

« Je vais ramener un prêtre à ma mère en fait ! hurla Percy en se relevant à toute vitesse de son lit du bungalow 3 où il était allongé. UN RELIGIEUX ROMAIN ! A MA MERE ! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FOUTU ?

\- Je vois que tu es prêt à y aller... déclara Jason en entrant, lançant un regard inquiet à Percy.

\- Jason ! Tu es un prêtre ! Tu es un religieux ! Je suis censé le dire comment à ma mère ? Et elle va le prendre comment ?

\- Je ne suis pas un religieux à proprement parler, je suis pontifex maximus ! Et arrête de stresser comme ça, si elle t'aime elle comprendra forcément.

\- Elle m'adore ! »

Jason s'approcha de son copain, le prit dans ses bras avec douceur, il lui embrassa la joue et lui prit la main en lançant un petit « c'est parti ! », se dirigeant vers l'endroit où la mère de Percy, Sally Jackson les attendait.

Les retrouvailles entre mère et fils furent rapides mais fortes en émotion, Sally posait tout un tas de questions à Percy sur ses habitudes de vie à la colonie ; s'il mangeait bien, se dépensait, si tout allait bien avec ses amis ou encore, s'il avait été envoyé sur une quête. En les regardant, Jason pensa à sa propre mère morte il y a bien longtemps et laissa échapper un petit sourire attendri, parce qu'il avait oublié ce que c'était de voir l'instinct et l'amour maternels en action.

La première discussion entre Jason et Sally fut plutôt agréable ; Sally l'avait pris dans ses bras un court instant avant de se présenter et lui poser quelques questions, Jason y avait répondu avec joie. Le trajet de la colonie jusqu'au petit appartement des Jackson fut majoritairement meublé par le débit de paroles incessantes de Sally, qui racontait de nombreuses anecdotes très gênantes sur son fils. Ils finirent par arriver et Percy sortit de la voiture à une vitesse fulgurante sous les rires de sa mère et de son traître de petit-copain. Il monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et entra dans son vieil appartement, où il fut accueilli par son beau-père Paul.

Le courant passa automatiquement entre Paul et Jason, ils avaient l'air d'avoir quelques points en commun et Jason n'était pas l'homme parfaitement parfait pour rien. Percy en aurait presque oublié le motif principal de la venue du blond pour les vacances, aussi, quand lors du dîner sa mère commença à lui poser des questions, son appréhension revint automatiquement ;

« Alors mon chéri, tu es toujours ami avec Annabeth ?

\- Bien sûr maman, elle reste ma meilleure amie même après notre séparation !

\- Ah ça, intervint Paul, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous aviez rompu, vous alliez très bien ensemble ! »

Si Jason se sentait bien avec la famille de Percy, il se sentait désormais très mal à l'aise et un peu de jalousie commençait à faire son apparition ; non, il n'était pas Annabeth, et il ne sera jamais comme elle ! Alors il se demanda un moment si Paul et Sally le prendraient bien ou s'ils allaient rejeter Percy. Le jeune homme semblait adorer sa mère et qu'il puisse la perdre par la faute de Jason... Toutes ses questions en tête, il suivit la discussion le plus discrètement possible. Soudain, le regard couleur océan de Percy se posa sur lui et il comprit qu'il allait leur dire. Après un petit sourire encourageant de la part de son blond, le fils de Poséidon prit une inspiration et commença :

« Et bien... Vous savez... Annabeth et moi, tout le monde s'attendait à nous voir en couple. J'adore Annie, c'est ma meilleure amie depuis si longtemps ! Mais je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiments pour elle...

\- Et tu les as pour quelqu'un d'autre, ce genre de sentiments ? demanda Sally d'une extrême douceur.

\- Je... Enfin, tu vois... Comment dire ? La vie c'est comme un vaste océan. »

A ce stade, Sally fixait son fils comme s'il avait perdu la tête ; elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi stressé et la comparaison lui fit hausser un sourcil. Elle ne dit rien et lui fit signe de continuer non sans avoir lâcher un regard en direction d'un Paul aussi perdu qu'elle.

« Et dans ce vaste océan, il y de nombreux poissons n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tu sais, il fut un temps je ne pêchais que certains types de poissons et maintenant je pêche juste les meilleurs poissons toutes catégories confondues...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre, Percy ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

\- Mon type de poissons préféré reste toujours les blonds mais maintenant ça ne me dérange pas si le « e » n'est pas présent ? » Et il montra Jason d'un coup de tête pour illustrer ses propos.

Jason aurait éclaté de rire s'il n'était pas au bord de la crise cardiaque en écoutant le coming out de son petit ami. Franchement ? Une telle métaphore ? Pas étonnant que Sally et Paul étaient désormais silencieux, essayant de comprendre ce que cela voulait bien dire. Puis finalement Paul lâcha doucement ;

"Vous êtes en couple, c'est ça ?"

Et après le hochement de tête timide venant des deux adolescents, la mère de Percy se leva d'un bond pour les serrer dans ses bras. Et les couvrait de félicitations et rassurait particulièrement son fils en insistant sur le fait qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Quand elle jugea qu'il avait eu assez de contact physique pour une décennie, elle partit dans la cuisine chercher le dessert et pour les deux garçons, rien n'avait jamais été aussi sucré et doux que le goût de l'acceptation et de l'amour.


	3. Jour 3

**_Hello there ! J'écris les chapitres à la chaine parce que (oh surprise) je suis en retard. Faut aussi que je continue Correspondance entre demi-dieux donc c'est la merde._**  
 ** _Merci à ceux qui lisent et participent, bonne lecture et vive le Jercy !_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

Jour 3 - Nos amis

Quand Jason avait décidé d'organiser une sortie avec ses amis, il avait bien entendu eu en tête l'idée de leur dire pour Percy et lui. Ça devait sans doute être une grosse révélation, de savoir que le fils de Jupiter et le fils de Poséidon étaient engagés dans une relation amoureuse non-platonique. "De l'inceste à son degré le plus normal" avait dit Thalia quand il lui en avait parlé.

Le blond avait capté les regards pressants de son ex petite amie plus d'une fois depuis le fameux premier baiser et il s'était dit qu'ils n'avaient pas su contenir correctement leur amour et qu'il était fort probable que toute la colonie soit au courant. Peut être même une grande partie du camp Jupiter également.

Depuis la soirée chez la mère de Percy, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux et acceptés et pour le plus jeune, mettre au courant le reste du monde semblait être une bonne idée. Certes, ils n'avaient pas eu le courage d'affronter leurs parents divins et s'étaient tous les deux contentés d'une lettre explicative, mais ils se disaient également que ce genre de méthode ne pouvait pas fonctionner avec les autres héros de l'Olympe.

Percy avait insisté sur le fait que mettre au courant (sans mauvais jeu de mot) leurs amis les plus proches étaient la moindre des choses et c'est ce qui occupait l'esprit du blond alors qu'il marchait en retrait, les autres demi-dieux devant lui, dans les rues de New-York.

Après un vote, le petit groupe avait décidé d'emporter une glace ou une boisson vers un coin tranquille que Percy avait proposé. Annabeth, Reyna et Nico semblaient étrangement calmes alors qu'ils lançaient des coups d'œil inquiets aux alentours. Sans doute à la recherche d'un monstre en planque, se dit Jason. Hazel et Frank étaient sur leur petit nuage, main dans la main, et le romain sentit son coeur se serrer face à la normalité d'un geste qu'il était effrayé de reproduire avec son petit ami. Léo et Percy parlaient avec agitation tandis que Grover et Will semblaient parier sur qui s'énerverait le premier. Et aux côtés de Jason, Piper le devisageait depuis ce qui devait être de longues minutes déjà.

"J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda Jason, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

\- Non, du tout. Mais je te connais Superman et quelque chose ne va définitivement pas."

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et reporta son regard sur le dos du fils de Poséidon. Comment pouvait-il être si calme alors que lui préparait des tas de scénarii catastrophes dans sa tête ? Et puis leurs regards se croisèrent et Jason comprit ; ce n'était qu'une façade, il était aussi effrayé que lui et voulait profiter du calme avant la tempête.  
Jason lui décocha un léger sourire et fit passer tout son amour dans son regard, ce à quoi le plus vieux répondit par un clin d'oeil moins joueur qu'à l'accoutumée et continua sa discussion comme si de rien n'était.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant un banc complètement retiré de la civilisation que Percy présenta comme étant "son coin hyper secret pour réfléchir au sens de la vie".  
Les plus calmes prirent place sur le banc alors que les autres s'installaient à même le sol et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Qu'ils fassent partie des 7 ou non, le groupe était extrêmement fusionnel et chacun connaissait les sujets à éviter ou à exclure complètement. Et quand Leo commença à se plaindre de son manque de chance avec les filles et qu'il reprocha à Jason de ne pas être capable d'accepter une des nombreuses déclarations qu'on lui avait faites, il décida que c'était le meilleur moment pour enfin parler.

"C'est sans doute que j'ai une raison, si je refuse à chaque fois."

Léo fit la moue avant de contre attaquer ;

"Ah vraiment ? Parce que si j'avais la moitié des filles à tes pieds ça ferait bien longtemps que je ne serais plus célibataire !

\- Ou alors Jason n'est déjà plus célibataire et c'est pour ça qu'il refuse les propositions de toutes ces filles. Et de ces garçons, aussi."

La dernière réplique avait été prononcée par Annabeth sur le ton de la conversation et sur son ton spécial "j'ai tout compris moi".

"Nooon... Tu es en couple Jay ? Félicitations bro ! Qui est l'heureuse élue ?"

Avant que Jason ait pu mettre en place une façon douce de leur faire comprendre à tous, puisque l'attention était désormais pleinement posée sur lui, Percy lui coupa tout bonnement la parole ;

"C'est moi, l'heureuse élue."

Et il eut un long silence, le temps que toutes les personnes présentes aienr compris au son de la voix du fils de Poséidon qu'il était 100% sérieux. Puis des applaudissements de la part de Piper, vite rejointe par Grover puis Will puis Annabeth et pour finir tous applaudissaient comme des idiots dans une partie inconnue du grand public d'un parc new-yorkais.


	4. Jour 4

**_Bonjour ! J'adore écrire des disputes, je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est juste le cas. Alors bonne lecture et ce chapitre sera complété par celui de demain !_**  
 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

Jour 4 - Première dispute

Depuis que la totalité du monde était au courant de la relation entre Jason et Percy, les deux demi-dieux semblaient plus détendus et plus ouverts quant aux signes affectifs en public. Ils se tenaient la main, se lançaient des regards complices, se souriaient longuement et parfois oubliaient tout le reste alors qu'ils se plongeaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.  
Bien évidemment, ils s'étaient heurtés à des homophobes de première mais avec l'aide de leurs amis et leur amour, ils étaient passés au dessus sans problème.

Mais même si tout semblait calme, Percy sentait la tempête pointer son nez au loin. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait ce sentiment, mais il était de plus en plus prenant alors que Jason prenait ses distances avec lui.  
Qu'avait-il fait ? N'avait-il été qu'une façon pour le blond de tester sa sexualité ? Dans tous les scénarii catastrophes qu'il imaginait cela finissait avec Jason qui partait pour toujours. Ça n'aurait pas pu être Percy de toute manière, son défaut mortel n'était pas la loyauté pour rien ! En commençant à sortir avec Jason il lui avait donné son coeur pour aussi longtemps que l'autre garçon en voulait. Il avait fait de même avec Annabeth, il n'avait vu qu'elle pendant leur longue relation et ça avait été elle qui avait mis un terme à leur couple.  
Percy était comme ça, même s'il avait compris que ses sentiments pour la blonde n'étaient plus aussi forts il avait pris sur lui et avait continué à lui donner tout ce qu'il pouvait encore lui donner. Alors quand Jason refusa de prendre sa main ce jour-là, ça avait été aussi violent qu'un coup dans le ventre et son humeur s'était assombrie considérablement.

Jason était énervé au possible. Il en voulait à Percy mais pire encore, il s'en voulait à lui-même. Même si les enfants de Jupiter n'avaient pas bonne réputation en amour, le blond restait extrêmement fidèle. La preuve, quand il avait embrassé Percy cette première fois il avait immédiatement rompu avec Piper ! Alors pourquoi Percy ne faisait pas de même ?  
Il l'avait vu avec cette fille d'Aphrodite, plus proches que jamais. Elle lui faisait les yeux doux et lui... Lui n'était pas en reste ! Le romain avait surpris plus d'une fois les mains de son petit ami se baladant sur le corps de la jeune femme ; joues, épaules, dos et puis ce qui avait tué Jason, le bas du dos.  
C'était comme une mauvaise série, le garçon trompait sa copine avec la première pouffe disponible et ils s'amusaient à briser le coeur de la pauvre idiote qui était elle vraiment amoureuse. Le plus cliché ça avait été quand le fils de Poséidon lui avait appris à se battre à l'épée, ses bras musclés autour de la briseuse de couple et c'était comme si le monde de Jason s'effondrait encore et encore. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il prit conscience de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour l'autre garçon mais c'était bien évidemment trop tard, il l'avait déjà perdu.  
Abattu comme jamais, Jason prit place dans un arbre et se mit à regarder les campeurs passer les uns après les autres sous ses pieds. Il devait songer à repartir au camp Jupiter d'ailleurs, puisque plus rien ne le retenait... Décidé, il sauta de son perchoir pour tomber nez à nez avec Percy. Ah. Justement. Encore quelque chose de cliché.  
Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son agacement et passa à côté de lui sans lui adresser la parole. À peine quelques pas plus tard il entendit un bruit étrange, étouffé provenant de quelque part derrière lui. Son entrainement le poussa à se retourner, sur ses gardes et il n'était juste pas préparé à ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Percy, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais qui avait désormais la tête baissée, les poings serrés et... Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de pleurer ? D'après la façon dont son corps tremblait, il semblerait que Jason ait raison et cela suffit pour lui faire oublier sa colère.  
Il s'approcha pour prendre Percy dans ses bras mais ce dernier leva une main pour lui faire signe de ne pas bouger. Quand il releva la tête, son regard était empli de tristesse, de colère et de frustration, un mélange inédit pour le demi-dieu.

"Reste où tu es Jason, j'ai compris."

Si Percy avait compris quelque chose ce n'était pas le cas du blond qui prit la parole ensuite.

"Je... De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
\- Tu n'es qu'un petit con, je te déteste."

Entendre cette phrase venir de l'homme dont il était amoureux acheva Jason et toute sa colère et sa jalousie revinrent à la charge.

"Moi ? C'est moi le petit con ? Tu sais quoi Percy, tu es pathétique. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi.  
\- Ah vraiment ? C'est surprenant mais c'est totalement réciproque. Après tout c'est pas comme si on se voyait énormément ces temps-ci.  
\- La faute à qui ? Si tu n'es même pas foutu d'être fidèle.  
\- Excuse moi ?  
\- Même pas en rêve. C'est ce qui a poussé Annabeth à rompre avec toi ? Avoue-le tu ne sais juste pas-"

Et la phrase de Jason fut interrompue par la gifle qu'il reçut.  
Ce n'était même pas étonnant qu'ils en arrivent aux mains mais les autres campeurs furent tout de même surpris quand un enfant d'Apollon qui passait par là se mit à hurler alors que les deux demi-dieux s'échangeaient coup sur coup. Chiron fut sans doute le plus surpris quand il dut appeler les demi-dieux les plus imposants de la colonie pour les séparer et personne n'arrêta Jason quand il s'envola sans demander son reste et encore moins quand Percy repoussa Will qui insistait pour jeter à son nez cassé et son oeil dangereusement rouge. Parce que c'était juste trop évident, la tension entre eux avaient toujours été présentes et c'est cette dispute qui sonna le début des jours les plus tendus de la colonie.


	5. Jour 5

**_Et un joyeux anniversaire à notre Percy Jackson adoré ❤_**

Jour 5 - Ne me quitte pas

Percy n'avait pas vu Jason depuis leur bagarre de la veille. Il avait fini par passer par l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner et le lourd bilan lui avait rappelé qu'il était en couple avec un des demi-dieux les plus puissants de cette époque. Pour être totalement honnête il avait eu l'idiotie de l'oublier depuis que le blond avait pris pour habitude de poser sa tête sur ses genoux, contre son épaule ou contre son dos. Il s'était plus comporté comme un chien câlin qu'en ex-praetor fils de Jupiter et voilà où ça l'avait mené.  
D'un autre côté, Percy n'avait pas été en reste et il était sûr de lui avoir largement rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Et c'était bien ce qui lui avait valu une nuit horrible et interminable . Les quelques heures de sommeil avaient été peuplées par de nombreux cauchemars plus réalistes les uns que les autres et à chaque fois le même résultat : Jason l'abandonnait. Il ne pouvait juste pas se faire à cette idée et avait saccagé sa cabine pour passer ses nerfs. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait terriblement et il ne voulait pas que Jason l'abandonne pour un malentendu.

Quand Jason s'était envolé il avait d'abord pensé à repartir à la colonie sans rien dire avant de se raviser, ça aurait été terriblement grossier de sa part et il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pas partir. Pas encore.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se sentir après sa première vraie dispute avec Percy, il était énervé certes mais ses sentiments pour le brun étaient toujours là, intacts. Il ne voulait simplement pas le partager, quitte à le kidnapper et le garder pour lui seul à jamais parce que Percy restait le plus grand demi-dieu encore en vie, parce que Percy était beau, parce que Percy était drôle, parce que Percy était aimé, parce que Percy était un idiot de première à cause de son stupide défaut mortel. Et cette pensée fut suffisante pour faire tilter le blond ; Percy ne l'avait pas trompé, il ne le ferait sans doute jamais parce qu'il était trop loyal pour ça, trop gentil, trop parfait, trop lui.  
Il était alors six heures du matin et sans même se dire que l'heure était trop matinale, Jason se mit à courir vers le bungalow 3.

Arrivé à destination, il fut pris d'un moment d'hésitation. Et si Percy le détestait ? Ne voulait plus de lui ? Il était prêt à disparaître à jamais de la vie du grec s'il le lui demandait. Alors il poussa la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper et fut choquer par le désordre qu'il y régnait. Il était au courant que le ménage n'était pas le point fort de son petit ami (ex ? Jason ne voulait définitivement pas avoir à l'appeler ainsi) mais pas à ce point.  
Il avança, sur ses gardes, prenant soin à ne rien casser ou écraser par inadvertance et remarqua enfin la silhouette de celui qu'il recherchait.  
Il était de dos alors Jason eut du mal à voir ce qu'il était en train de faire, il opta pour un déplacement furtif jusqu'à presque frôler le dos du jeune homme de son torse. Il passa doucement sa tête au-dessus de son épaule et remarqua avec étonnement qu'il tenait un collier entre ses mains. Le collier de Jason. Les deux jeunes hommes les avaient échangé peu après qu'ils se soient mis en couple sous les conseils ironiques de Léo qui avait insisté sur le fait que ça serait "adoooooraaaaable". Au début, ça avait été une façon de taquiner le latino et puis les colliers avaient pris une signification et symbolisait en quelques sortes leur relation.  
Le romain comprit automatiquement ce que Percy avait l'intention de faire et le coupa en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

"Ne fais pas ça Percy."

Une simple phrase chuchotée alors qu'il empêchait le grec de sursauter.

Percy était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que même ses vieux réflexes ne l'avaient pas prévenus de l'arrivée de Jason. Ou alors, il était trop habitué à la présence du blond et était incapable de le sentir comme une menace.  
Le plus vieux ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration pour contenir toutes les émotions qui prenaient le dessus sur sa raison depuis la veille.

"Tu n'es pas parti.  
\- Non, pas en te laissant... Nous laissant comme ça."

Il n'avait pas prévu une réponse de la part de Jason, sa phrase avait été une affirmation. Il voulait continuer à être en colère contre lui, à lui en vouloir mais il ne pouvait juste pas et il entrelaça simplement leurs doigts, laissant sa tête reposée contre le torse rassurant de son petit ami.

"Ne me quitte pas.  
\- Je suis désolé."

Ils avaient prononcé les deux phrases en même temps si bien qu'il aurait été compliqué de savoir qui avait prononcé laquelle exactement. Et Jason avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Percy comme il aimait à la faire.  
De nombreuses minutes, peut être même des heures passèrent avant qu'ils consentent à bouger pour une longue session de câlins (platonique) sur le lit du fils de Poséidon.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Jason décida de troubler le silence et déclara simplement ;

"Joyeux anniversaire Percy.  
\- ... On est le 18 août ?  
\- Oui, tu as 17 ans aujourd'hui il faut croire.  
\- Eh ! Je peux enfin l'utiliser !  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- On n'est pas sérieux, quand on a 17 ans ! C'est une citation que Will m'a donné, un vers d'Arthur Rimbaud.  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu vas en abuser, ai-je raison ?  
\- Tu me connais si bien chéri."

Et Percy attira Jason à lui pour un long baiser, le premier depuis la fameuse réconciliation. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils allaient devoir placer des mots sur leur dispute tôt ou tard mais pas aujourd'hui, peut être demain. Ou après demain. Ou le jour d'après. Parce que de toute façon, Percy n'allait pas quitter Jason et Jason n'allait pas quitter Percy.


	6. Jour 6

Jour 6 - Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés il y a de cela une semaine, Percy avait appris à profiter des moments passés avec son petit ami. Jason avait prévu de repartir au camp Jupiter le soir même et Percy avait tout bonnement décidé de le suivre. Lui, la figure emblématique de la colonie avait préféré suivre l'amour de sa vie plutôt que de rester dans cet endroit qu'il considérait comme étant sa "deuxième maison".

Ils étaient réellement inséparables et lorsque l'on en voyait un, l'autre n'était jamais bien loin. Ils se complétaient, gardaient un oeil l'un sur l'autre et quand ils avaient le malheur de ne pas être d'accord ils faisaient attention à ne pas laisser dégénérer la dispute comme la précédente.

Jason avait appris à faire confiance et Percy avait appris à croire en eux. Tous deux avaient renforcé la communication dans leur couple au maximum si bien que cette osmose se ressentait dans leur façon de se battre. C'était comme s'ils gravitaient l'un autour de l'autre et rien n'y personne n'aurait pu les séparer, même pas les Dieux.

Le départ était imminent alors que le fils de Poséidon serrait ses amis dans ses bras. Les au-revoir furent brefs mais plein d'affections jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Annabeth. La blonde et lui avaient décidé de rester meilleurs amis mais une lueur de regret mais aussi de fierté résignée brillait dans les yeux de la fille d'Athéna. Quand elle l'attira à elle pour le prendre dans ses bras, elle murmurra en même temps ;

"Il est la personne la plus importante à tes yeux désormais. Sois heureux, Cervelle d'algues."

Et puis elle le repoussa gentiment vers Jason avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait raison, comme toujours, mais entendre quelqu'un d'autre le dire à voix haute avait eu le don de choquer Percy. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le romain avait déjà pris une place si importante à ses yeux, et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la colonie, il prit conscience de toute la portée des paroles de son amie.

Jason n'aimait pas les au-revoir. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'ils pouvaient vite se transformer en adieu mais il fallait croire que c'était les modalités indésirables qui accompagnaient la moitié de divinité qu'ils avaient.

Lorsque Percy avait clamé vouloir le suivre du côté romain, il avait du prendre sur lui pour ne pas montrer son étonnement pur. Bien évidemment, il était le plus heureux des hommes mais ça ne ressemblait juste pas au jeune homme de laisser derrière lui son chez lui, la colonie. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas non plus d'être silencieux comme en cet instant même, alors que dans ses beaux yeux passaient toutes les émotions du monde. Jason voulait protéger Percy, quitte à le protéger de lui-même et faire en sorte de conserver sur son visage le doux sourire dont il avait le secret.

Alors il s'arrêta et tira sur leurs mains liées pour amener son cousin à faire de même.

"Percy ? Tout va bien ?"

Percy cligna des yeux une fois, puis une deuxième fois et laissa un sourire empli de son amour pour la personne en face de lui prendre place sur son visage.

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à dire les mots magiques pour le moment mais Jason représentait déjà tout son monde, sa maison, son amoureux.

"Tout va pour le mieux.

\- Vraiment ? Tu semblais...

\- Oui, je t'assure. Après tout, je suis en compagnie de la personne la plus importante à mes yeux alors pourquoi ça irait mal ?"

Et ils s'éloignèrent tous deux vers le camp Jupiter, idiots mais heureux


	7. Jour 7

Jour 7 - Je t'aime

C'était la fin de leur dernière semaine au camp Jupiter avant la rentrée des classes, chose à laquelle Percy n'avait même pas envie de penser.

Il avait longuement songé à continuer ses études, ici, à la Nouvelle Rome, mais il était légèrement anxieux quant à la perspective de reprendre les cours, se battre de nouveau pour être attentif... Il avait eu une si mauvaise expérience avec l'éducation en général qu'il se demandait vraiment s'il en avait les capacités.

Après, il pouvait toujours devenir professeur d'armes à la colonie, officiellement, et il n'aurait plus besoin de diplômes parce qu'il ne repartirait plus dans le monde des mortels. Mais d'un autre côté, on lui donnait la possibilité de devenir une personne aussi normale que sa condition le lui permettait et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Confus au possible, il était assis à la terrasse du café et attendait patiemment son petit-ami qui avait été appelé en urgence pour prendre en charge un dieu mineur capricieux. Ça aussi, c'était une paramètre à prendre en compte ; Jason. Lui allait sans doute vouloir rester au camp le plus longtemps possible puisqu'il n'avait connu que ça pendant presque toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, surtout pas après un peu plus d'un mois de relation. Ils étaient heureux, s'aimaient et il ne pouvait juste pas tout foutre en l'air avec son envie de normalité, de tranquillité. Il n'était pas normal et les Dieux semblaient aimer le déranger alors il devait faire avec et accepter. Juste accepter.

Et il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse, l'autre sur sa joue alors que Jason lui faisait tourner la tête pour qu'ils puissent se fixer. Le fils de Poséidon n'eut pas le temps de cacher son dilemme intérieur par un sourire et le fils de Jupiter eut tout le temps de savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Jason n'aimait pas être retenu alors que Percy et lui devaient se voir.

Ça arrivait, parfois, et même s'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble il ne pouvait pas accepter de savoir son petit-ami seul là où il devrait être, avec lui, à s'aimer.

Être en couple avec Percy était une expérience unique dont il ne voulait jamais voir la fin et le plus magique dans tout cela était de voir le jeune homme changer au rythme des jours qui passent.

Depuis leur dernière quête, les Sept étaient devenus tous bien plus matures mais le changement était plus flagrant chez Percy, ou du moins, d'après Jason. Et ce dernier s'était surpris à le regarder de plus en plus alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées mais lorsqu'il arriva au point de rendez-vous et le vit pensif, il décida qu'il n'aimait pas cette expression à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et la réflexion.

"Je pensais que tu prendrais plus de temps, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver... Désolé.

\- J'ai eu de la chance, Reyna était là pour faire peur à ce dieu mineur.

\- Pas étonnant venant d'elle...

\- Tu veux me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ton esprit parfois si compliqué ?

\- ... Eh... Justement, c'est compliqué.

\- Oh je t'en prie Jackson, ma vie est la définition de 'compliqué' alors vas-y.

\- Tu as déjà pensé à ce que tu voulais faire de ta vie ? Faire des études ? Rester au camp ?"

Jason fut étonné de constater que non, il n'y avait plus pensé depuis bien longtemps. Mais même à la époque cela revenait au même point ; il ne savait pas. C'était juste trop effrayant de penser à l'avenir alors il ne le faisait plus et c'était pour cela que la question de Percy le prit de court.

"Non, pas vraiment. Je suis encore très indécis, c'est que... Je n'ai rien connu à part le camp et la colonie. Le monde mortel... Enfin, voilà, je pense que tu as saisi l'idée.

\- Je vois...

\- Mais tu en fais partie.

\- Eh ?

\- Je veux que tu fasses partie de mon avenir aussi longtemps que possible."

Percy lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Et là, juste parce que l'ambiance s'y prêtait et qu'il le gardait depuis trop longtemps, il murmura doucement contre ses lèvres ;

"Je t'aime."

C'était au tour de Jason d'embrasser le brun comme si sa vie en dépendait, en plein milieu de la Nouvelle Rome certes mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

Il couvrait Percy de petits bisous espacés de "je t'aime aussi, je t'aime tellement" pendant que celui-ci riait, répondant à chaque fois "je t'aime aussi" quand Hazel passa par là et se mit à rougir en expliquant qu'ils avaient été appelé par Chiron. Elle s'excusa platement tout le long de les avoir interrompus mais ils balayèrent ses excuses d'un sourire entendu. Parce qu'ils s'étaient enfin dit les mots magiques.


End file.
